


These Casual Moments That We Share

by mellow_angel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Short One Shot, enjoy the fluff, i love these two, just a little drabble, late night fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellow_angel/pseuds/mellow_angel
Summary: “When exactly are you going to sleep?”“Eventually.”“Don’t push yourself.”They were three simple words, but Kenma knew it was Kuroo’s way of worrying about him without trying to worry him.He was always surprised at how effective those three words could be sometimes.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	These Casual Moments That We Share

There was a moment of silence that passed between them in the dimly lit room, with the exception of the occasional noises from Kenma’s game that brought about some sound into their peaceful atmosphere. 

The silence had never bothered him though. He appreciated these casual moments that they shared together; especially if Kuroo was willingly letting him play his game this late at night. 

They were seated next to each other on his couch, his smaller frame slightly curled against his side while Kuroo had lazily draped an arm around him. From the corner of his eye, (and the reflection from his console), he would catch Kuroo stealing a glance of his game occasionally before using his free hand to send a message towards whoever was on the other line. His assumption was Bokuto. 

And by the way Kuroo would occasionally chuckle under his breath, seemingly holding back an even louder laugh that threatened to erupt from his chest, he believed he assumed correctly. 

By Kenma’s guess, it had to have been around three in the morning. Kuroo had stopped by his house about two hours ago to check on him and refused to leave his side until he had eventually fallen asleep. 

They kept a light conversation going during that time after Kuroo settled himself down beside him. That had been cut off abruptly when Kenma achieved his goal of advancing onto the next level of his game which now required his “undivided attention” as he would put it. 

More silence consumed them in their space as Kuroo turned off his phone, leaning more of his body weight onto Kenma and earning a slightly frustrated sigh from him and a weak attempt to push him away. Of course to no avail. 

“Did Bokuto go to sleep?” Kenma asked quietly with no real concern in his tone, too invested in his game that he refused to tear his gaze from. 

Kuroo let out an exasperated sigh before nodding his head slightly. “Yeah.” He waited a moment before asking his own question. “When exactly are _you_ going to sleep?”

“Eventually.” 

“Don’t push yourself.”

They were three simple words, but Kenma knew it was Kuroo’s way of worrying about him without trying to worry him. His way of trying to put Kenma’s mind at ease with the reassurance that he would still be there beside him even if he decided to pull the all-nighter he was attempting to do. His way of letting him know that he still, and always will care about him. 

He was always surprised at how effective those three words could be sometimes. 

After an internal battle with himself, he decided not to complete the level he advanced to that night. He turned off his console after saving his progress, placing it on the table in front of him with a small sigh of defeat. 

There he curled more into the couch as a blanket was thrown over him and a body was cuddle beside him. Although it wasn’t the most comfortable position to be in, it was a feeling Kenma was all too familiar with during these casual moments that they shared. 

A small smile stretched across his lips as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at around 3am one night because I just really wanted to write a haikyuu one shot and came up with this  
> Then I decided to edit and post it on here because I thought it was cute  
> And I hope that you all have an amazing day/night or whenever you’re reading this!! And thank you very much for reading it :)


End file.
